desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslivros:Lista de grandes domínios de internet não-existentes
categoria:!Deslivros The Wiki Psychic System Administration Team has divined the following list of top-level domains that do not exist by channelling the spirit of Jon Postel through the noise of the servers. See also domain hack, for the .cab and .taxi domains .1337 Current Internet practice has been to avoid creation of top-level domains consisting solely of numbers, as these can be used to construct URL's that are mistaken for IPv4 addresses, breaking things on the Intarwebs. ICANN has been asked to make an exception to this policy. As the current IPv4 structure is four three digit numbers (0-255) separated by dots, .1337 would by definition be out-of-range, pushing countless .1337 h3x0r d00DZ off the edge of the Internet and out of the collective misery of the rest of the online community. ICANN laboratories are currently testing this idea in a biohazard-isolated environment to determine feasibility. .amish The .amish and .museum domains were created exclusively for users of 16th-century computing devices. As none of the technology of that particular era is suitable for connection to Internet, both domains rest vacant. .arrow Part of the ill-fated Microsoft Bob project, this domain was created by Melinda Gates to contain helpful but dumbed-down arrows with messages like "you are here" and "this way" for use by clueless end-users. Unfortunately, due to an ICANN slipup .arrow was created as the useless .aero and no one has been able to find their way through this rat-maze again. .badname Marketed by ruined.name (a division of rip-off.biz) to net-villians as the space for evil personal websites, .badname used a unique structure in which not full-fledged domains but merely sub-domains firstname.lastname.badname were issued. The hope of promoters that bad users would register each of their multiple aliases and sockpuppets in .badname never materialised, leaving .badname even less of a beehive of activity than .beez, the equally-useless top-level domain for beekeepers. The domain is now a ruined.biz and therefore defunct. .be It is commonly assumed that the .be domain exists and is the top-level domain for Belgium. This is not in fact the case. Belgium is actually a fictional country, invented for the comic book Tin-Tin, and does not really exist. Tin-Tin maps show an area labelled 'Belgium' which in reality is part of Greater Luxembourg. Consequently, there is no .be domain. Attempts have been made by the Tin-Tin fan club to register it (in conjunction with Jean-Louis Gassée) but they were unable to secure it, and instead have to make do with .tintin. Due to the non-existence of this domain, the proposed .may.be second-level names were to be moved instead to .schrodingers.cat in the feline registry. .beez Created in 2000 in response to the shortage of available .com names, .beez was aimed specifically at beekeepers. Unfortunately, the use of this awkward, misspelled colloquialism never really suited itself to business use and farmers continued to vie for the scarce .beekeepers.com domains, largely avoiding .beez as an even more pathetic choice of domain name than .info The domain proved to be spam-prone and apt to confusion with .bz, the top-level domain for Belize. The concept was eventually zapped in 2010 after a decade of attempts to salvage .beez had been met with nothing but a resounding "buzz off". .bk Domain of the tyrannical Burgermeisters of Hamburg (now Germany) and their empire, which was led by a long series of Burger Kings. Responsible for the occupation and ruthless oppressive dictatorship over a vast area extending from Frankfurt to Wien and encompassing much of modern-day France and Belgium, the Burger Kings were ultimately overthrown in a bloody coup and the occupied territories liberated at the expense of thousands of lives. Most of the royal family faced the firing squad or the guillotine; a handful received the lesser pain of deportation to Australia where they were imprisoned for many years under the watchful eye of Hungry Jack before finally escaping in a violent and daring jailbreak to flee to Canada and various corners of the US. While some of the members of the wretched Burger King dictatorship are therefore still at large, the empire itself is thankfully no more and its constituent territories are now free to assert their own respective culinary identities. .borg Proposed as the domain for non-commercial organisations operated by cyborgs. Original registrars were R2D2 and C3PO. This TLD has since been assimilated... resistance is useless. .bs This entry is BS... the domain does indeed still exist. .bugs Originally intended as a domain exclusively for Microsoft software, this was never deployed as it was redundant after MS concluded its hostile acquisition of the tiny island nation of Montserrat and its .ms top-level country-code domain. All of the nasty bugs which were to be uploaded to this domain are instead still sitting on your Windows PC. .ça Briefly advocated by CIRA, the registry for Canada, comme un jeu de mots (a play on words) where « .ça » means "that". Abandoned in favour of Canada annexing the Western Sahara in order to gain a tiny bit of warmth and access to the .eh? top-level domain. The brutal.eh? occupation of Western Sahara has been vigorously disputed on an international level by Morocco, but officials of the world's largest kingdom continue to claim that the poor Saharans "welcome their new Canadian overlords". .cabal We shan't go into this one, shall we? Next! .cam The .cam and .cum domains were originally designed as a dumping ground for rip-off pr0n sites, in order to ease the requirement for more useless site names in .com Given the level at which most pr0n-spammer's paysites operate, these were abandoned and replaced with the .scam and .scum top-level domain pair. .cat A domain created for sites about kitten huffing, this was deployed on a test basis in 1981 by webmaster Andrew Lloyd Webber but concluded to be a miserable failure as the sTLD was quickly overrun by many pointless Catalan-language sites that often had little or nothing to do with kittens. Briefly notorious for the series of all your base are belong to us attacks on other domains, but now forgotten. The last showing of .cat was on May 11, 2002. The abandoned .cat domain was then turned over to a local kitten recycling centre for disposal. .cc Former top-level domain for Circuit City. Abandoned upon realisation that allowing ccTLD's for individual cities (instead of entire countries) would result in ICANN being flooded with requests for nonsensical top-level domains like .berlin, .paris or .nyc The Circuit City domain has now been moved under the ccTLD of its home country, where it is now the largest municipality in the province of Solid State, and .cc has been reassigned. Two individual cities, Toronto (.to) and Los Angeles (.la), still retain their respective top-level domains for historical reasons; the others have mostly been moved to their respective country-code domains. .con A domain for con artists, .con is used primarily to typosquat the entire .com domain. As such, its founders are being sued for infringement on the intellectual property rights of Cameroon, as .con is essentially a copy of a notorious scam already in active use by wildcarding that country's .cm domain. While the .con domain was very useful for constructing French-language joke domains, it is to be removed from the root should the Cameroonians prevail and thereby will join the long list of non-existent top-level domain names. .dash .-.-.- -.. .- ... .... .. ... .- .--. .-. --- .--. --- ... . -.. - .-.. -.. .--. .-. --- .--. --- ... . -.. -... -.-- -.. --- - -.. .- ... .... .. -. -.-. --..-- --- ..-. .-.-.- .-.-.- -.. .- ... .... .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. -... . ..- ... . -.. . -. - .. .-. . .-.. -.-- ..-. --- .-. -- --- .-. ... . -.-. --- -.. . .-.-.- - .... . -.-- .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. --..-- - --- -... . .... --- -. . ... - --..-- .--. .-. . ..-. . .-. .-.-.- -....- --..-- -... ..- - .... . -.-- .-.-.- .dot Originally proposed as part of the .dot/'.com' pair of domain names, DOT was to be used by the Department of Transport in various jurisdictions. Abandoned on realisation that the Internet is not something that you just dump something on. It's not a big truck. It's a series of tubes! .df The Dominion of British West Florida was a small self-declared Dominion Realm, a former enclave of the British Empire, lying between the Gulf of Mexico on the south and 32.28 degrees north (lands north of the 31st parallel are reserved for the native peoples), and between the Chattahoochee and Apalachicola Rivers on the east and the Mississippi River on the west. The Government of British West Florida was striving for Dominion Status as a Commonwealth Realm, on a par with Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Antigua and Barbuda, Saint Kitts and Nevis, and The Bahamas.http://dbwf.net Unfortunately, this tiny British Commonwealth Dominion does not exist as the location described lay directly in the path of 2005's Hurricane Katrina and now forms part of the Gulf of Texaco. .disinfo A replacement for ARPAnet's former .rumour.mil domain, intended for propaganda and disinformation sites. A .disinfo was ultimately implemented on a national scale as the similar but somewhat-shorter .gov domain. .dog Intended to compete directly with .cat sites for its masters attention, this domain ran away from the big, bad ARPAnet in 1984 and established itself as an independent hobbyist network, Fidonet. Ain't that a bitch. .dumb Proposed, but abandoned as duplicating the proposed .duh top-level domain. There have been attempts to revise this .dumb proposal, so far without success. The intent is to provide an alternative to .edu for people with no desire to study. In the meantime, institutions dedicated to granting degrees based on vaguely-defined "life experience" instead of actual study are registered under the second-level .diploma.mil domain, with graduates swiftly deployed as cannon fodder to Iraq. .euth Top-level domain for .euthanasia - seems rather dead at the moment, not sure why? .fargo The top-level domain for Fargo, West Dakota. Will likely be deployed once the general store gets 'round to gittin one of them new'fangled computer thingies. One of these days... .flee Created specifically for mobile devices. As a non-geographic domain, .flee advertises itself as "the un-country code domain" for fly-by-night businesspeople forced to jump from one country to another to flee from angry investors. Powered by Enron and sponsored by RegisterFly with the backing of the .travel alliance, the backers of .flee are currently nowhere to be found. .fraud Intended for fly-by-night e-commerce sites. Registration would be at third-level under domains .academic.fraud, .auction.fraud, .click.fraud, .clock.fraud, .mail.fraud, .female.fraud, .medical.fraud, .sigmund.fraud , .wire.fraud and .total.fraud Inexplicably, police have been unable to locate the promoters of this scheme for comment now that all the money is gone. .freud A psychologically-disfunctional domain. Why are you looking here, anyway? Penis envy? Oh sorry, I forgot, you have a pathological fixation with your own motherboard. .garbage Created to advocate the position that garb, or clothing, actually improves with age instead of merely going out of fashion or becoming threadbare. Promoters of this sponsored domain seem to have no idea why the registry immediately filled with garbage, and I shan't be the one to tell them that the emperor has no clothes. .gay Originally established during the Stonewall riots and intended as a top-level domain for gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender-related sites. Abandoned soon after inception, as the first million registrations were all vanity-attack sites with names like "my.classmate.is.lol.so.gay" that would crash registry computers due to the flood of applications misspelled as ".ghey" An attempt was made to move the domain to .pride, where it was promptly and unexpectedly devoured by lions. A proposal to rebuild the domain under .bi has run into problems with that domain being occupied by off-topic sites from Burundi, a small bankrupt African nation. A similarly ill-fated proposal for a .lez domain failed after getting no actual registrations but ten million enquiries from heterosexual males who, in their words, "just wanted to watch". .gb Assigned under ISO-3166 to Great Britain, .gb technically still exists but is rarely or never used. No registrations are taken for this domain. All sites related to Great Britain are currently registered in the .blimey.gov hierarchy, rendering .gb redundant. .god A top-level domain for God was inadvertently omitted because the Intarwebs was built by pasty bleary-eyed geeks up at the computer rooms coding at some unGodly hour. Heaven knows they should try getting some sleep for a change, so they stop eternally making these errors. After all, .god may forgive but the .net certainly does not. .hack A domain for dispatching taxi hackney carriages, this sTLD was h3X0RRD!!!1! by scriptkiddies on the first day of operation and hasn't worked since. The culprits have been caught and exiled to the equally-nonfunctional .1337 namespace while the unfortunate cabbies have had to use other domain.hack addresses such as "go.to" and "up.to". .hell The first officially Satanic domain, .hell failed to gain popularity as the corresponding 666.666.666.666 IP address range jammed computers programmed to expect four eight-bit numbers as an IP address. Big Blue Satan programmers are still attempting in vain to sort out the mess, and likely will continue to do so for the rest of eternity. That's the .hell of it, I guess. .hex The domain devoted to witchcraft; disappeared in a puff of smoke one Hallow'een night and was never seen again. .invalid A domain intended to be accessible to the bedridden, disabled and differently-abled. Mandated under the Americans with No Abilities Act during the Clinton administration; officials still have no idea why this domain doesn't resolve. .iq Initially assigned for use by owners of the iRAQ Pocket PC. Abandoned as, upon being exhorted to "remember why American troops are making the supreme sacrifice and what this war is all about", officials issued to Iraq the more-appropriate top-level domain .oil Structure originally consisted of registrations at third-level under the following domains: * .low.iq - for sites claiming that George Dubya Bush was right about Iraq's WMD capability * .deficient.iq - for sites purporting that the war in Iraq is in any way winnable for any side in the conflict * .zero.iq - reserved for webmasters who still believe that any of this is in any way unrelated to .oil .junk Proposed, not yet implemented as it currently overlaps every site in every existing TLD. .kibo The .kibo TLD was the only one ever to have been created to annoy a single man, the first Kibo. Frustated by being mocked, one of the many great men with NEW insights INTO the World OF Science, and that THE OIL industry IS stopping US ALL FROM HAVING flying CARS (some say it was the King of Science himself), cracked into the ArpaNet Central Command Centre, in Cheyenne Mountain, and forcibly renamed the ".edu" domain to ".kibo". This meant that nearly every single message sent to the UNSENET had the string "kibo" in it, thus totally foiling Kibo's grepping activities, and making UNSENET much duller for several days. Kibo quickly upgraded his grep command line, to exclude header lines, and thus normality was restored. .linux A domain intended for use solely by penguins, abandoned when Antarctica was instead granted .aq. A subsequent proposal to create .sco as a UNIX-oriented domain hasn't worked out as its planners have been inundated by nothing but requests for free beer by Scots. .lost We're not sure what happened to this domain. We can't find it anywhere. Every page in it is 404. .manure A domain aimed at agricultural producers, the shovellers of .manure are still attempting to locate a suitable server farm. .mcjobs A domain devoted entirely to Apple's Steve Jobs, this domain was scheduled for deletion by proponents of Microsoft's .ms domain but in the meantime has become a dumping ground for assorted help-wanted ads. .mobile-devices-with-really-small-display-areas-that-cannot-display-very-many-characters Originally a domain intended for mobile users, .mobile-devices-with-really-small-display-areas-that-cannot-display-very-many-characters has yet to catch on, largely because the name is longer than the three-character .com, .org, .net and therefore harder to type into various awkward mobile devices. A similar attempt using the .mt suffix failed as that domain still remains empty. An attempt to rename the domain to a succinct .mob ran afoul of Don Vito Andolini de Corleone, an olive-oil distributor in New York who is claiming prior use of the name as part of a self-described "family business". As such, the promoters of the .mob domain have decided to .flee and haven't been seen again. moɔ̧. The moɔ̧. TLD does in fact exist, but only in the Mirror Universe. It may be distinguished from our version, .com, by the fact that it is (a) backwards, (b) evil and © has a goatee. If the URL moɔ̧.UHlUHTƆ.www\\:qTTH ever resolves, you are advised to seriously start worrying. .moon The .moon domain was proposed by President Kennedy in 1963. After his unfortunate death later that year (killed by a falling textbook), a project was launched to register .moon as soon as possible. As this was in the early days of the Internet, registration was still haphazard. The United States engaged in a "domainspace race" to register .moon first. By 1968 the United States had registered ".moo" and ".cow", whereas the Soviet Union had only manage to register ".mu" and the closely related ".μ". However, on 21 July, 1969, Neil Armstrong, Secretary of the Server Cupboard, managed to register ".moon" entirely. Although he completely screwed up his line. Given that Kennedy was still dead and his mission had been achieved, nobody really saw the point of hanging onto .moon. The .moon domain was allowed to expire in 1972, with the United States not paying the vast renewal fee. Hundreds of people who had taken out free webtelnetmail addresses in novelty domains such as "fly.me.to.the.moon" were mildly annoyed. Affected registrants included: * ban.ki.moon * blue.moon * full.moon (a once-popular domain with werewolves, since fallen into disuse) * keith.moon * harvest.moon * rev.sun-yung.moon * moon-river.moon * zappa.moon (has since moved to .vg, a totally bitchin' domain created just for valley girls in the 1980's) President Albert Gore has stated that registration of .moon would these days not be so much of a problem, because the ARPAnet has now been replaced by his invention, t3h Intarweb. Unlike .moon, the Russian-founded .mu domain still exists. It was sold to the Republic of Mauritius after the breakup of the Soviet empire in 1991. .ms The top-level domain for Microsoft, .ms was initially proposed soon after the hostile takeover and leveraged buy-out of the tiny nation of Montserrat by the Redmond-based software firm. With a population of 4500 people and a $29 million GDP, Montserrat represented a small but somewhat-lucrative target for NASDAQ-listed Microsoft, a company with $14 billion dollars of annual profit and 79000 employees which purchased the tiny island nation from Elisabeth II of the United Kingdom for an undisclosed sum in a 1995 publicity stunt. This domain should be back soon, once someone finds a pirated copy of .linux in order to fix the recurring blue screen of death problems here. Microsoft lawyers are currently investigating the possibility of using the former Montserrat in order to move the company's operations offshore, thus gaining not only their own area code (+1-664) but also all of the benefits of sovereign nationhood. Among these potential benefits is immunity from prosecution by US authorities for building an evil corporate monopoly which faces continued questioning for having used thermonuclear weapons to prevail in the Browser Wars. They are also attempting to gain control of the .net top-level domain by suing the entire Inter.net under Microsoft-copyrighted trademark legislation™ - apparently .NET is a trade mark for a series of Microsoft compilers so all your .nets belong to Bill. MOUHAHA! .ᚾᚩ ᛏhe domain name .ᚾᚩ is reserved for Vikings, should they ever start existing again. Any Vikings who do not exist are encouraged to register in .no, the non-existent domain operated by Dr. No of James Bond fame. .nf Top-level domain for the now-defunct Dominion of Newfoundland. Distinctive in that all files downloaded from this zone originally had names terminating in .cod, but now obsolete as the NF postal address has been changed to .NL, Newfoundland and Labrador. Newfie computer scientists are still attempting to determine why all of their mail is now being misrouted to Amsterdam. Wooden shoe? .nfg Server not found :Firesox can't find the server at www.register.nfg * Check the address for typing errors such as www.whitehouse.gov instead of www.whitehouse.org * If you are unable to load any pages, check your computer's network connection. * If your computer or network is protected by a firewall or proxy, make sure that Firesox is permitted to access the Web. .not Proposed for sites filled with sarcasm but never taken seriously, ultimately replaced by .nyet and abandoned. .nude This was proposed, but ultimately was implemented instead as the somewhat-shorter .nu at the request of Brazil and Québec. Many promoters lost their shirts on this venture. .nuer Used by Nuremberg (Nuernberg) until its seizure by Germany in the Franconian Anschluss of 1978. Now considered obsolete. .nuke Created by George Dubya Bush as part of his search for Iraqi weapons of mass destruction. So far, empty because he hasn't found a one... see also .no.iq .null Registrations were initially made at third level, under the second-level hierarchy .dev.null None of the registrants has been seen since. .nyet A negation, originally created for use in Russian joke domains. This hierarchy still exists, but had to be abbreviated to .net due to chronic ongoing shortages of 'y' characters in most communist Siberian labour camps. .oldnews Proposed as a final resting place for HTTP 1.0 websites that were created with a text editor on a surplus ASR33 teletypewriter the first day a small local ISP opened in the village, but not updated since at least 1995. The .old.news domain was to be created at second-level once .comp, .misc, .news, .rec, .sci and .soc were created to mirror the big-six Usenet hierarchies. These proposed domains were abandoned once Usenet itself had been destroyed by spammers and address harvesters, so .oldnews was proposed as a top-level domain. The proposal might get implemented if anyone gets around to it. Or maybe not. Most of the proponents of .oldnews are still on dial-up and haven't found the time to look at this yet. Besides, .old.info would be a just-as-useless alternative as .info (like .name and .biz) doesn't already contain anything else of value. .on Former top-level domain for the Dominion of Ontario, before someone eventually noticed that it isn't a real country and is merely a nickname for Upper Canada, eh? Registrations were at third-level under the domains * .come.on * .put.on * .switch.on * .try.on * .turn.on The domain was removed from the root servers by IANA, but the mischevious Ontarians got the last laugh by adding their provincial capital, Toronto, to the ISO-3166 list of nations as .to during a moment of distraction. The Toronto top-level domain remains in operation, and is marketed by commuter-train operator GO Transit under the .go.to brand. .ow A final resting place for sites which are painful to the eyes. Not yet implemented. Ow. .oz .oz was the top level domain for Australia in the early days of the Internet. However, after the Land of Oz was connected to t3h Intarweb, they were aghast to find that their entire country name was already used as a top-level domain! Yet .oo would clearly be silly (uh-oh!) and .zz was already reserved for local non-ISO 3166 applications. Refusing the offer of extra letters from the Universal Postal Union, they instead challenged Australia to a fight. And so, the Good Witch of the West fought the Wicked Witch of the Tropical North for mastery of the domain name. As the fight continued for over five days, it was declared a draw. Ultimately, Australia was forced to move to .au in return for massive amounts of gold, with plans to give the Land of Oz .lo Then everyone realised that Land of Oz didn't in fact exist, making this somewhat moot. Nonetheless, the devious and clever Australians had their gold and, before they could be forced to return it, a wily kangaroo hid it in her pouch and hopped away. A similar plan to issue .ks to the Republic of Kansas foundered on realisation that there is no such nation. .ph A domain initially created for chemists, pH has since been replaced by .ac.id The pH code has since been reassigned to the Philippines for use in inserting e-mail in virtual Manila envelopes. .phish A domain devoted entirely to phishing sites, .phish has since been renamed to .paypa1 and remains in operation under that name. .poo Initially sponsored by Geoshitties, the .poo domain was intended as a place to download crap about which nobody cares. Unfortunately, it proved impossible to confine all the .poo to one sTLD and the outcome was, to say the least, rather messy. Plumbers are currently working to repair the affected Internet pipes, and fortunately (or unfortunately) there is a full backup available. .pro A domain created for test-market purposes, this was intended for use by sites related to prostitution. The name never really caught on and, except for one listing of a ticket.pro, there's pretty much nothing here. The idea of using .pro to typo-squat names in the .poo hierarchy was tried, abandoned, then flushed. Registrations in .pro have been largely outstripped by registrations in .su, a country that doesn't exist, and the idea has therefore been scrapped. .pt A domain for physiotherapists. Abandoned as, on the first day of registry operation, the domain inexplicably became filled with a brazillion sites in Portuguese. .quack As an alternative to Moldova's .md domain, .quack was marketed primarily to medical doctors who used it to archive .doc files. The entire domain is currently being sued for malpractice and appears to be bankrupt. .real A proposed replacement for .int, in order to eliminate issues with addresses in that domain being restricted to integers. As almost no registrants qualify for .int, the domain is useless. The .real domain has fared little better, however, as most of what's being offered on the Internet is purely .imaginary .rh RH was, from ISO 3166-1's introduction in 1975, the two-letter code for Rhodesia (also previously known as Southern Rhodesia), the letters coming from the first two letters of the name of the country. Consequently, under the policies of the late Jon Postel (may his soul never rest, otherwise we would be truly screwed) of the late 1980s, .rh would therefore have been available to be assigned to Rhodesia. However, this was never done, because by the time t3h Intarweb had been invented, Rhodesia had ceased to exist (in 1980) and been replaced with Zimbabwe. Wow, aren't I clever, writing about things that might have existed? .rot13 Vagraqrq sbe rapelcgvba, guvf qbznva jnf oevrsyl npgvir, ohg dhvpxyl eraqrerq bofbyrgr ba gur vagebqhpgvba bs gur zber-frpher 3QRF naq EBG26 nytbevguzf. .rs Top-level domain for Radio Shack, created personally by Charles Tandy in 1963 and promptly abandoned because of inability to get the company's infamous leather TRASH-80 computers to connect to modern wi-fi networks. The domain was later reassigned to Serbia, in the hope that they'd never heard of Radio Shack or Tandy and therefore would be unaware of what is merely a very cruel cybernetic joke. .scam A domain reserved solely for financial planning, including get-rich-quick schemes and high-yield investments. The domain itself is structured as a pyramid in which the first five registrants get prime second-level generic domains in return for selling five worthless subdomains each to the next twenty-five suckers, who then are stuck with the task of offloading 625 utterly-pointless fourth-level domains onto users too clueless to live. The pyramid ends either when there are no more greater idiots willing to invest or when the 63-character maximum domain name length is reached, whichever happens first. The last "investor" in the scheme ends up stuck with 1048576 meaningless Beothuk-language internationalised domain names, each 63 random characters in length, and then promptly drops off the face of the Internet. .sco No takers yet, just a million enquiries from Scotland asking whether the domain will be offering free as in beer registration. Apparently, the answer is 'no'. .sf Stamfordshire is not a country and so therefore does not have a domain name. .shit The Top-Level domain name .shit is for websites that are a complete fucking waste of time. .sin Repent! Repent! Oh, never mind, this entire domain was just struck down by jes.us... .snot Originally proposed as a replacement for the second-level .kids.us domain. Promptly abandoned upon realisation that no one in their right minds registers in .kids.us and any domain filled with .snot would meet the same useless fate. .so Top-level domain for Somalia; the original idea was to aid the starving millions in this lawless country by signing them up for Internet .spam An utter failure, as there are some things that even starving Somalians just won't swallow. The domain is now dead. .sony Served from a set of alternate root servers at root-kit.net, this domain never managed to hack its way into the main ICANN root. An unmitigated flop due to ongoing problems with the domains being region-coded to prevent a domain from one country from resolving anywhere else. The lack of HD-DVD drive support on computers in this domain was also a commercial stumbling block, as the manufacturer attempted to foist incompatible Blue-Ray disks onto a sceptical and unreceptive network. Designers have returned to the drawing board and plan to re-release the top-level name, this time as .sorry .spam Initially proposed as a means to move all of the worthless pay-per-click "parking" schemes onto their own domain hierarchy, liberating the millions of domain names currently tied up in all major existing gTLD's by multiple sockpuppet 'drop registrars' through various 'domain tasting' and 'domain kiting' schemes. The plan calls for marketing gimmicks like a reduced price for new registrants and a much higher price for renewals, plus the ability to return a registered domain name in the first five days and pay absolutely nothing. These lucrative incentives to spammers were soon copied by other registries, such as .dis.info, which have become the de-facto homes for .spam sites. This proposal is currently on 'hold' due to trademark issues; apparently a Hormel Inc. is claiming to have trademarked SPAM™ as food, but so far no luck finding the records to prove this as inboxes are too jam-packed with ads for h3rbal-v1agra to permit anyone to find anything useful. Be sure to look for a second helping of .spam coming soon to an Internet near you. .spy Sites intended solely for the distribution of spyware. This proposal was started by .cia and .kgb agents. .su An active domain for a nation which no longer exists, .su was created by using Russian reversal techniques, inverting the .us domain to create its equally-evil antipode. Proposed replacements for the .su domain include .kgb and .gulag. In Soviet Russia, domain registers YOU!! .sue A malicious domain created by lawyers, .sue domains were never intended to actually resolve to valid addresses. They exist solely for lawyers to dispute among themselves who has the prior trademark to the intellectual property address for each corresponding domain. By the time all of these lawsuits are ever resolved, the Internet will have been long obsolete and dismantled. .supercalifragalisticexpialidocious This domain was established by fans of Julie Andrews aka Mary Poppins. Registrations were taken directly at fourth-level under a hierarchy of names far too long to mention. While the concept initially looked promising, the domain name servers crashed under the weight of the first zone files and had to be picked off the server-room floor as individual bits. .sux Intended for consumer-complaint sites, this domain got one legit registration for microsoft.sux and a million spam registrations. All were from corporations registering their own names defensively to keep them out of the hands of their countless dissatisfied clients. Before any of the pointless lawsuits for and against microsoft.sux could be brought to trial, the entire .sux top-level domain mysteriously crashed in a blue screen of death and has never returned. The owners of .sux.ms are currently trying to rebuild a new top-level domain, this time under .linux .tb Once a dedicated domain for sites devoted to tuberculosis, this has been abandoned and moved to .virus, a hierarchy used mostly to serve promoters of the various computer antivirus packages. .toga Proposed as the domain for Roman-style toga parties, a move which would have left .tg free for exclusive use by transgender-related sites. Never implemented. The transvestite community was issued .tv as a consolation prize, due to the need to makeup to them somehow. .uk Exceptionally reserved under ISO-3166 for the Undead Kingdom, this domain is delegated to a group of zombies. Unfortunately, trying to get the zombies to do anything is hopeless, rendering the domain non-functional. See also: Nominet. .um Um? I dunno? The Guano Act of 1856 says this should exist for some group of non-contiguous uninhabited guano-laden islands, but no one seems to want to operate this as it is now redundant to the .bird.shit second-level domain. See also .poo .un .us One of a pair of proposed ccTLD's, .us and .them Originally proposed as a means to allow all foreign websites to be blocked, in much the same way UAE blocks the entire Israeli .il domain. Abandoned as no one was willing to acknowledge the existence of other, non-US countries. The reason this domain pair does not exist is best exemplified by a short, fair use, quote from Futurama. :Leela: Look, I know there are no car chases, but this is important. One of these two men will become president of the world. :Fry: What do we care? We live in the United States. :Leela: The United States is part of the world. :Fry: Wow, I have been gone a long time. .vi A domain exclusively for virgins, this was sponsored by Virgin Mobile. Actively promoted for about a month, August 23 to September 22, the concept was abandoned after a search of all of California failed to find a single virgin. .wales A dedicated top-level domain for teenage fan sites dedicated to the worship of Wikipedia's Jimbo Wales. This was abandoned on realisation that .wales is not a sovereign nation. An Australian consortium has been trying to revive the idea using the name "New South Wales", so far without success. Greenpeas have proposed ".whales" as a suitable alternative, much to the consternation of Japan. .xxx Intended as a repository of websites suitable for thirty-year-olds. This domain was killed in the planning stages by the US Department of Commerce as a result of complaints from hippies that don't trust anyone over thirty. .yu Pronounced "you", the ''.yu'' domain is being scrapped in favour of ''.me'' because I'm more important than you. http://wikipedia.org/wiki/.me A Portuguese-language ".me" is already in operation as .eu but has been merely a self-centred waste of time.